crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Kawaii Desu Sugoi Dating Time!! (Spin-Off Game)
Super Kawaii Desu Sugoi Dating Time!! (also called Super Sugoi) is a satirical dating sim/RPG hybrid that does not canonically take place during any timeline of the world of Reflection. The game runs on the RPG Maker VX engine. The game was first annoucned in February of 2013. No official release date has been announced, though there was a theory for awhile that it would be done by June of 2014. This projection has become fairly unlikely, though still plausible. The game is being developed by Jay-Jay-Bloodhound with art primarily by SamuraiFlame. __TOC__ Gameplay The player controls Tzera as she walks around her town and few surrounding areas as she looks for a suitable person to be her boyfriend. The interesting twist of the game is how it combines RPG elements and combat with typical dating sim elements such as going on dates and different dialogue trees. The game uses the main town square as it's major game hub with a few maps branching off from it. The main hub has places like Tzera's house and the Magic School, as well as plenty of houses, an inn, and some shops. The main hub idea was something Jay-Jay-Bloodhound came up with to make developing the game simpler. Jay-Jay-Bloodhound has talked about adding a sidequest into the game that deals with seven monsters that represent common issues with relationships, though it's unsure whether or not that will be included in the final game. Jay has also suggested that he will continue to update and support the game after it's initial release with added content, though it's unsure whether or not people will be able to port their save games over (though it is likely that they can, it has yet to be tested). Setting The game takes place in an unnamed location in a village owned by Tzera's father. If the game took place in the world of Reflection, it would be taking place on the island Faylen, but the game doesn't actually canonically take place in the world of Reflection. The main town square of the village also leads to a mountainous area to the north and has more of it's township just south of the square. More locations may be added to the game after it's release, though that has yet to be confirmed. Story The game follows the story of Tzera and several other characters that enter her life once she starts looking for a boyfriend. As you deepen your relationship with other characters you learn more about their stories, with each relationship having its own unique story arc. Ralph Von Peterbaun, for example, is traveling the world (something that is canon to his story following Auburn Sunset), and stumbles upon Tzera's village. This section will be updated as more characters backstories are written. The story also follows Tzera's training as a mage and her progress in Magic School. Jay has suggested that an ending will probably exist specifically for people who decide not to date any of the boys and just plays through the Magic School storyline. Characters *Tzera *Ralph Von Peterbaun Demos There have been many demo releases of Super Sugoi that ranges from as early as February of 2013 to as recently as October 2013. There is supposed to be a big update released sometime in December of 2013 or early January of 2014, though it is currently unsure if the demo will be ready. You can find all previous versions of the game (starting with the October 14th update of 2013), as well as the most current, in this section. Alpha Version 3.91: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B92PN9DWxnseVmt5YUpETGhRVWc/ Uploaded October 14th, 2013 Trivia *Despite the fact that Super Sugoi is not canon, it inspired a canonical relationship between characters Ralph Von Peterbaun and Tzera Applebottomjeansyeahbootswiththefurr. SamuraiFlame created the relationship after a creative difference prevented Viria Rhyme and Ralph from being a couple, and despite Sugoi not being canon Ralph and Tzera do meet sometime after Auburn Sunset. *The concept for the game was first created when SamuraiFlame was complaining about the state of most dating sims. Jay-Jay-Bloodhound then took the challenge to create a dating sim in RPG Maker. The idea for the game to be a tounge-in-cheek satirical dating sim was something Jay had decided immediately. Jay never expected it to become a full blown project.